togrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lodeus
"My King, are we not made to serve? Is that not the meaning of "King?" We have a duty to protect our subjects, not to abuse and misuse them! That is why I, Lodeus, agree with these 5 brave souls. This way of life; no, this tower itself must be changed!" Loved as the "Knight of the Tower," Lodeus was King Zahard's chief adviser and a masterful Wave Controller. He wielded a shield named Aegis in combat and fought with great chivalry. He was an image of righteousness to the citizens of the tower prior to his death as a "traitor" and "rebel" against King Zahard. He lead the Rhodean Knights and was married to Rhine, the Silver Queen. Appearance He was quite old; it is said that he accompanied Zahard himself as the Wave Controller of the group. He wears heavy armor, signifying his rank, but fights with mostly his large shield. He rarely ever takes off his white and green armor. His signature emblem is a flowing green cape. Personality The paragon of a knight, he was a kind and wizened soul in a position surrounded by bloodthirsty fighters. He was always willing to lend a helping hand to those in need, giving away clothing on multiple occasions to the poor. His private life was just as true; he never had a scandal nor participated in gossip. His loyalty to Zahard was astounding and he nearly sacrificed his life on multiple occasions. History He climbed the tower with Zahard centuries ago and helped him bring order to the tower. He has always remained one of Zahard's most trusted allies and found himself in the middle of many historical conflicts. His final role in history was marked by the appearance of END. He sympathized with them, and so paid for it with his life. Details can be found here. Powers and Abilities Wave Controller As one of the first Wave Controllers in history, he was at the top of its class. He specialized in melee combat support. Athena's Grace: By rapidly speeding up the body and reflexes with Shinsoo, he was incredibly difficult to strike. Mars' Retribution: He creates a blade of the purest shinsoo found. The blade has incredible power, vaporizing whatever it touches. He can create as many as he pleases. Exceed: Dominiation: His blows and defenses generate incredibly destructive vibrations. Objects these shockwaves touch vibrate intensely and may crack or crumble. If they do, they release a large amount of shockwaves that continue to vibrate. As such, the area he fights in will become totally destroyed. Weapon Aegis: ' His shield. It was considered indestructible and blessed by the Guardians. It has perfect resistance to physical attacks and is incredibly light. It is presumed that Zahard confiscated it after Lodeus' death. Relationships *'Zahard: Lodeus would give his life to protect his king. There was no equal in his eyes; Zahard was where destiny ended and started. As his knight, Lodeus served every order Zahard gave him and gave him counsel when asked, which was quite often. Even in his last moments, Lodeus never spoke ill of Zahard for a moment. *END: After he heard their complaints, he sympathized with them and gave them his support. He believed that they would be the force to eventually change the corrupt Tower, to the point where he died to allow them to escape. Trivia